Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Christmas 2016 Show (Only Exists in The BancyTOON Universe)
Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Christmas 2016 Show is an upcoming audio-animatronic DVD showdisc made by Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory exclusively for Bancy's Pizza Funhouse locations in all thirteen American locations and only two Canadian locations! This also marks as the very second modern-day MouseTronics "family entertainment center" showdisc to be fully upgraded to DVD preceding after Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse's "Halloween 2016" show and Bancy's Pizza Funhouse's "Halloween 2016" show after it turns out that the "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse's "Summer 2016" show and Bancy's Pizza Funhouse's "Back to School 2016" show were the very last MouseTronics "family entertainment center" showdiscs to have Audio CD versions of its 16x9 Widescreen Video DVD Showdisc counterparts before immediately upgrading to DVD Video and additional 16x9 HDTV Monitors Complete DVD Showdisc Show Segment 1 * I Love Christmas (from the LazyTown episode, LazyTown's Surprise Santa but preformed by Suzy Swanella!) * It's the Most Wonderful Time of The Year (Original "Johnny Mathis" Album Recording) * Do You Hear What I Hear? (Original "Johnny Mathis" Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 1 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Run, Run, Rudolph LIVE!" special show!) * SKIT - Wit Puppets' LazyTown vegetable commercial featuring Jives and Ziggy (Translated) * ICELANDIC/JAPANESE MUSIC VIDEO - Maggi Mjoi/Jinkusu (from the Afram Latibaer/Let's Go Rhythm Tengoku play) * OTHER COUNTRIES MUSIC VIDEO - I Can Move (from the LazyTown episode, Dancing Duel) * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Holly Jolly Birthday" show) Show Segment 2 * Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Original "Amy Grant" Album Recording) * Sleigh Ride (Original 1980's "Larry Groce and Mickey Mouse and Friends" Album Recording) * Happy Holidays to You! (Original "Johnny Mathis and Cece Winans" Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 2 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * CARTOON - "Snow-body Loves Me" (Tom and Jerry: The Chuck Jones Collection!) * SPECIAL VIDEO - "Milo Murphy's Law Disney XD Promo Video Clip No. 1" * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Jolly Holly Birthday" show) Show Segment 3 * Holly Jolly Christmas (Original 2000's "Disneyland Chorus" Album Recording) * Deck the Halls (Original 2000's "Mickey Mouse and The Disneyland Chorus" Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 3 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "It's the Most Wonderful Time of The Year LIVE!" special show) * CARTOON - "Pluto's Christmas Tree" (Disney's Classic "Mickey Mouse and Pluto" Cartoons!) * MUSIC VIDEO - "For the First Time in Forever" (Disney's "Frozen" Sing-Along) * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Jolly Holly Birthday" show) Show Segment 4 * Winter Wonderland (Original 1980's "Larry Groce and the Disneyland Chorus" Album Recording) * Christmas is Starting Now! (Original Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack Album Recording) * We Wish You A Merry Christmas (Original 1980's "Disneyland Chorus" Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 4 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * CARTOON - "Time Travel Mater" (Disney & PIXAR's "Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales") * SPECIAL VIDEO - "Milo Murphy's Law Disney XD Promo Video Clip No. 2" * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Holly Jolly Birthday" show) Production Notes TO BE ADDED!!!! Prizes LazyTown merch * Pixel & Stephanie Christmas Plush Pack (Ages 3+) * LazyTown's Surprise Santa book (Ages 5+) * Tomy LazyTown sled racing playset (Includes: Pixel, Stephanie, Ziggy) (Ages 4+) Bancy & Friends merch * Winter plushies (Bancy, Suzy, Colby, Marty, Fritz, Toby, Timmy) Category:MouseTronics Archives